


Let's Play Brucey~

by AngelicDuck



Series: Batjokes Smut [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Arkham Asylum, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Jokes, Embarrassment, Escaping Arkham Asylum, Grinding, Gun Kink, Hot, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker (DCU) Loves Bruce Wayne, Leashes, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, POV Joker (DCU), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rating: M, S&M, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Stripping, Tie Kink, Top Joker (DCU), Unhealthy Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDuck/pseuds/AngelicDuck
Summary: Joker escapes Arkham Asylum.Batmans on edge because of a dream he had.So what happens when the Clown Prince Of Crime tries to steal from the famousbut also exhausted billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne?------------------Will Joker Seduce or Kill the pretty faced man?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batjokes Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Let's Play Brucey~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfic   
> I was heavily inspire by this artist: Men do not cry (I had to google translate their name for I cannot speak or read russian xD) pictures are at the end of this chapter.

“The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum tonight leaving six severely injured and four dead, authorities stress for all Gothamites to stay indoors till The Joker is in custody….”

-Click-

Cobalt eyes shifted tiredly from the black screen and he soon puffed out a yawn, his movements became erratically slow. The bags under his eyes told many sleepless nights, he could not afford to sleep not after the recent dreams he has had. The image of that sickly white skin flushed against satin sheets bundled in thick ropes as they wrapped around his frail body, leaving slight bruising in their wake. Was half the nightmare, he could barely even fathom how his own subconscious could invoke in such visions.

He was the hero after all, taking down criminals nightly. The whole ordeal left a bitter taste in his mouth as he refused to entertain such thoughts that protruded his tired mind. He trudged up the stony steps and into the familiar library of the giant mansion, he remembers begging Alfred to take a small vacation as he worried about his faithful butler’s shaking when he had come home beaten or stabbed.

He missed the cheery greetings along with the snarky sarcasm, he opened the doors to his study and the vision of bright disheveled green hair and breathless pants echoed through his mind, he convinced himself it was caused by lack of sleep.

He walked over to the nearest couch, laying his head onto the soft cotton pillow as his body screamed in a dull ache. Oh, how he wished those jade half lidded eyes would leave him alone…. Joker’s bloodied grin haunted him every day, as he would beat the man senseless.

The sudden cackling laughter sounded all too real and Bruce feared the worst as he blanky stared at the ceiling, cursing if his hunch was true. It was soon confirmed by the sound of a loud crash outside the room. Heavy footsteps followed and soon became closer, Bruce was more than ready to fight his nemesis. He trained day and night to take the clown down.

The sharp jaw line accompanied by a disappointed pout was concerning but, not as concerning when his foe just casually walked in pacing around the room inspecting framed photos to left out carboard boxes. Bruce was thankful that the frail man had not seen him yet, he tried to stay hidden long enough so he could escape and put on his suit. Although the tufts of green hair getting pushed back by pale boney fingers was intriguing to watch, Bruce’s tired eyes could not look away from the pale man as he loosened a couple buttons on his shirt.

The exposed neck put a scary thought into the billionaire’s head ‘I wonder what he would look like with bruises there too’ His cheeks heated as images from his dream popped up making the poor vigilante shift on the expensive sofa. He needed to look away and pretend he was asleep, he needed to take Joker down before innocents die! But, as The Joker made his way towards the sofa, he was surprised to see famous billionaire Bruce Wayne pitching an obvious tent.

A devious smirk played onto Jokers cherry red lips as he locked his loaded gun onto the unsuspecting playboy, widened ocean blue orbs stared back as jade-colored ones gleamed at the sight of terror. “Why good morning sunshine~” Joker cooed happily. Bruce tried to calm his erratic heartbeat, even when the last sentence left Jokers mouth. “Seems you’ve been dreaming of something…. Good~ Tell me what caused the famous playboy to pitch such a marvelous tent!” Joker exclaimed gesturing his gun toward Bruce’s crotch, the billionaire’s cheeks burned in shame.

He could not believe his worst enemy saw him in such a state! Clearing his throat he managed out “W-Well I have…” Bruce suddenly blurted the word out remembering Alfred announcing one of the criminals having such a fetish surely it couldn’t hurt to use. “Somnophilia…” the playboy hoped what he had revealed worked. But the surprised look on Jokers face slowly transforming into a knowing grin was undoubtedly concerning.

Jokers sudden movement of climbing on top and straddling the playboy put unknown fear into the vigilante, even as he leaned down whispering “Go back to sleep, Brucey~” the rough and seductive tone had Bruce terrified! But, Nonetheless he closed his weary eyes, not wanting to blow his chance of taking down the maniac. Jokers dark chuckle resonated around the room once Bruce complied the sound itself was highly addictive, especially in that darkened tone.

The sudden rip of Bruce’s shirt followed by buttons shooting across the room and Jokers giddy giggling made him recall just what Somnophlia meant.  
‘Somnophilia: the urge or desire to have a sexual encounter when the other is asleep.’  
The feeling of Joker’s gloves exploring Bruce’s chest snapped him out of the stupor. He soon raised a brow when Joker’s nimble fingers found the button to his jeans. The playboy was quick to pry off those greedy hands.

Those same gloved hands however were quick to force the guns barrel in Bruce’s mouth, the loud click followed by Bruce’s strangled gagging and Jokers grinding hips. Seemed far too close to the dream the billionaires been having, he cursed himself for making such a sound! Those movement of Joker’s hips didn’t help either, even as he seethed out the word “Suck.” Shoving the gun deeper into Bruce’s throat.

When the billionaire refused. The clown scowled opting to drastic bondage measures, he quickly slid his orange tie off whilst keeping the gun lodged in the others throat. He wrapped the silky material around Bruce’s neck, careful not to pull the trigger when doing the knot. The makeshift leash tightened when Joker suddenly yanked on it, the brutal force made the unsuspecting playboy gag on the heated metal. When Bruce let out a strangled moan, Joker thrusted of the loaded gun down till the billionaire had tears form in his eyes.

Joker groaned at the sight as he grinded his own erection into the billionaire’s crotch. His heavy groans and breathless pants into Bruce’s ear became almost too much even when he would bite down on the playboy’s neck just to hear his moans of pain mixed with delicious pleasure.

He suddenly wretched the gun out of his Bruce’s mouth, a trail of saliva trickled down the billionaires lips and before the vigilante could even form a sentence the clown smashed his mouth against his.  
Joker let out a deep groan as he rode out his climax, the sudden bite to his lip and the familiar taste of copper only made him let out satisfactory moan into the others mouth. Bruce grimaced unsure whether to let his worst enemy take advantage of him, hell if someone told him The Joker would visit and full fill sexual acts upon him… He would probably punch you in the face.

Bruce was angry and shameful at how the events had escalated to even as he dominated the others mouth and growling when he yanked tufts of green hair back. Jokers loud moan at the action slowly became a game to Bruce as he tried to explore Jokers clothed chest. When Bruce gripped the clown’s ass, Joker bit the playboy’s bottom lip hard enough to make him bleed Bruce hissed in pain and the taste of copper was strong in his mouth even as Joker yanked that damn leash deepening the kiss further.

The sudden clack of metal and Joker pulling away with happy expression despite his slightly injured lip, was very questionable. Bruce soon found out why the clown was grinning ear to ear when he noticed the metal handcuffs. The Joker Handcuffed him to sofa leg. He was ready to punch the clown but, the Joker had already escaped the second time that night leaving a single note that Bruce would find later.

So, the number one eligible bachelor sat with an aching erection…As a bright orange tie wrapped loosely around his neck. The back of his throat burning, and the taste of metal mixed with blood lingering on his tongue. His chest and neck completely covered in hickeys. His bottom lip left stinging and his wrists cuffed…. The thing that really put the cherry on top was, it all happened from the infamous,

Clown Prince of Crime.

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork from the artist: Men do not cry
> 
> https://prntscr.com/10i6g2a
> 
> https://prntscr.com/10i6fhh
> 
> https://prntscr.com/10i6e7n  
> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><
> 
> Comments that are sexualized in anyway will not be posted I detest comments with strong use of sexual language, please refrain from doing so. Please and thank you.


End file.
